


Podfic- Not Even A Bathroom

by Broba



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original story is by Jadesfire - but I don't know how to do the thing where you click on the thing and it takes you to the thing!<br/>I don't need your permission DAAAAAAD I just felt like giving it a go, okay? JESUS. Anyway, it's a charming little House fic wherein the good doctor bemoans the state of certain fictions concerning him. </p>
<p>So, I recorded it? Oh god I have no idea how this is supposed to go STOP JUDGING ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic- Not Even A Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).



I think I am doing this right- here!  
http://www.mediafire.com/?pnt4ppgzpu3pgku

I don't know how to do the clicky linky thing. I do the best I can, damn you! Anyways, I will tidy this bit up later when I figure it all out!

**Author's Note:**

> STOP JUDGING MEEEEEE


End file.
